Eventually in love
by twigirlxx
Summary: Alice gets a very nice vision that she doesn't tell anyone about. Her cousin, Bella comes to live with her. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Eventually in love

**Hi! This is my second story, I hope you like it! Please review!**

**Twigirlxx ( Team Edward)**

Chapter one: The vision

_Alice's point of view_

I was just planning my cousins birthday party. She was coming to live with me but she hadn't met my family. I was trying to see a vision that showed me how the party was going to turn out when I saw a different vision:

_A girl with long ,wavy brown hair is sitting on a swing. She stares at the grassy floor with a sad expression. A young man walks towards her, gracefully. She looks up startled and sees a handsome man. A smile spreads over her pretty face ,her pale skin sparkles like_ _diamonds and her golden eyes glitter with happiness. He grabs at her and pulls her to him. They kiss passionately, her fingers in his bronze hair…_

I was jolted out my vision, shocked. The girl was my lovely cousin, Bella, I was certain of it. She was nervous about meeting my family, Carlisle and Esme (married), Emmet and Rosalie (married), Edward (single) and Jasper(my husband). I knew she would fit in though. Us 'vegetarian' vamps always got on, don't we? Huh! Do I get on with Emmet? Hard question…

I thought about the couple in my vision. One was Bella, and the other….the only person I knew with hair like that was…my brother , Edward! OMG!

My single had found someone, that happened to be, MY COUSIN!

I was so pleased I laughed out loud. Sniggering, I flew downstairs at vampire speed. As I did, I decided that I wouldn't tell a soul about my vision. I ran into the living room. Emmett and Rosalie were arguing about which type of bear tasted best, and Edward, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were discussing about our diet too. I quickly started translating the third chapter of The Lord Of The Rings into Greek in my head so Edward didn't know what I was actually thinking about (he can read minds).

Jasper looked up at me. "You seem very cheerful" he said suspiciously.

"It's just Bella" I said happily.

"What are you keeping to yourself?" Edward asked me with narrowed eyes.

I just smiled at him.

School passed in a blur and I quickly ran to the clearing where me and Bella were going to meet. I stopped when I saw a figure a few metres in front of me. It was Bella.

"Bells!" I squealed.

"Ali!" she cried.

**Did you like it? I won't carry on until I get 3 reviews .**

**Twigirlxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey fans! How are you guys? I'm good. I'm so sorry I haven't updated for ages.**

**Twigirlxx**

Chapter 2

_Bella's point of view _

"So," said Alice, looking sad for the first time, "How did you change? I mean, what did you do when I went…away?"

I sighed. As much as I loved my cousin, this really was not what I wanted to talk about.

"Ok, well you disappeared, I basically got petrified and, yeah, well…. I had a nervous breakdown. I kept having nightmares. I was distant from your mother. I mean, I had to go to your funeral and my Mom and Dad are dead and I didn't think I could survive another death. But I held on.

And then one evening, I went for walk. Well, you leaved when I was fifteen. I'm only seventeen now. Well, anyway, it was the evening. Like about, eleven? Yeah, and I was walking home, I had just come from a party. And I was nervous. There was a chill in the air. A scary look to everything."

I paused and looked at Alice. She was gripping the seat with both hands and leaning towards me. Her eyes were slightly darker than usual, and narrower.

"Go on," she commanded. I took a deep breath and continued:

"The ground was frosty: It was January. I hurried along the path. Then someone grabbed me. I can't remember what happened then. I just remember pain. So much of it! I just woke up. Fresh. Strong. A newborn. And then Eleazer found me. That's how I became a vegetarian. I lived with them for a long time. But then I heard that you were here. And I had to come. And here I am."

Alice said nothing. Then she smiled at me. "I hear them coming," she said. The front door flew open.

And I saw her 'family'.

The first was tall and blonde, very calm looking. The second came in and I stared at her. She was so pretty! Even for a vampire. Long blonde hair. The third was laughing. He was huge! Very muscular, with black hair. The fourth was slightly rounded. She had caramel-coloured hair. The last had untidy bronze-coloured hair and a square jaw.

"Hi guys!" said Alice cheerfully, "This is Bella." Everyone looked at me and I mumbled a hello.

"Bella, this is Carlisle, he's a doctor." She gestured to the calm one. "This is Rosalie." The beautiful one. "Emmet." The big one. "Esme." The rounded one. "And Edward."

"Hi Bella," said Emmet.

" Oh and by the way, Jasper is my husband and Carlisle and Esme are together and Emmet and Rosalie, and we are all adopted and we live here and so do you now. Can you be with us? Oh Esme and Carlisle, please please please can Bella live with us? She'll be good and I'll look after her.!"

Carlisle smiled. " Bella's only been here an hour, Alice. I'll think about long-term arrangements after a few days." He smiled at me.

" I'm gonna show her room to her," said Alice, "You'll love it!" And with that she dragged me upstairs with barely a "I'll hunt later".

**Omg!**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Twigirlxx**

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fans! ( I hope )**

**Are you guys good? I'm cool. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Twigirlxx**

Chapter 3

Alice paused on the landing. She placed her pale hand on the doorknob. Her elegant hands curled around it. She smiled.

"Now I now you're really exited about what it will look like," she laughed, " I remembered what you liked." She pushed the door open. I stared in wonder.

The carpet was pale pink, the colour of morning clouds. The walls and ceiling were lilac. The was a blood-red rug in the middle; it looked like velvet. There was a white desk in one corner with a lamp on it. An oak wardrobe stood tall and welcoming in the other corner. And the bed. WOW. It was HUGE! Clean white sheets, crisp and new. I was staring at it for a long time. Then I saw the chest of drawers and on top of it… oh no! ALICE! It had a large mirror on it. But the surface was covered in make -up. I could see all the labels clearly. Facial cream(6 bottles), lipstick(20!),lip gloss(15!), perfume(13!), mascara (20!) and loads of jewellery: Necklaces, earring, rings, bracelets, broaches, so much! Fearing the worst,, I rushed into the room and pulled open the wardrobe. Full of my worst nightmares.. Alice!

" You may have given that stuff to me, I'm not wearing all of that." I glared at my innocent cousin.

"Right," she giggled, " Well you had better choose something 'cause were going to the club tonight!"

OMG!

"Alice, I-"

" No buts."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Well, if you won't choose anything, I'll choose."

I gritted my teeth. Fury was like a swarm of hornets in my head. They were buzzing so loudly I could almost hear nothing but I could just hear Alice pondering over the clothes.

"Hmmm… the blue? No not good, umm…pink? Yeah, goes with the eyes…" I frowned at the inappropriate dress she thrust at me. It was pink with an incredibly short skirt and frilly- FRILLY! How could Alice be so cruel? I humphed but I couldn't say no since she had just made my bedroom. It _was_ rather spectacular, I unhappily thought, as I hurriedly dressed. Alice giggled at me, then said,

" You look as pretty as a princess!" Then she collapsed on my bed, laughing. I couldn't see what was so funny so I looked in the mirror and saw myself. Ah. That's why she was snickering. I had it on back to front and inside out. If I could have blushed, I would be crimson. I glared at her then quickly changed it. We raced each other out the door and down the stairs. I stopped abruptly when I heard the sweetest music issuing out of the sitting room. Alice just walked in. I paused by the door and heard Alice saying that we were going to the club and would he like to come. He answered while playing the piano still:

"Sure, but I'd like to change first." His voice was very beautiful, I couldn't help noticing. I then walked in, shyly. Why on earth did I feel shy? I stared at him and the beautiful piano. He was still playing. Edward suddenly noticed and straitened up.

"Umm, hi," he said awkwardly.

" Hello," I murmured, still shy. Alice giggled. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"Do you know what she is keeping from me?" he asked.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Oh, Edward can read minds."

"But I can't read yours.." Edward was frowning still. He was obviously disturbed.

"Oh…well you see, I can block people. Mentally. Like a shield, Eleazer called me."

Edward smiled then said, "Wow. I have never heard of that before." He grinned at me then when I stared at the floor, embarrassed, he quickly said that he would go and get changed and hurried out. Alice grinned at me.

"Do you like him?"

"Sure." I was shy. "He's nice.." Alice beamed.

Rosalie and Emmet ran down the stairs and into the room with Jasper close behind. Both boys were wearing tuxedos and Rosalie was stunning in a silver sequin dress. Edward came down in the same suit as the others.

"Shall we go, then?" Alice said. Then she giggled.

"What is she thinking?" Rosalie hissed.

"Same as before," replied Edward. He glared at her.

"C'mon," said Emmet impatiently.

We left the house and quickly ran to the garage. Everyone slid into the silver Volvo. I climbed in beside Alice. Edward was driving. He smiled at me through the mirror. Then of we went. And I was petrified.


End file.
